The subject matter herein relates generally to debris collection systems, devices and methods, and more particularly, to debris collection systems, devices and methods for attachment to chairs and/or high chairs.
Infants spill, throw and drop food and objects when in a high chair or seated at a table. Parents and others face an ongoing task of cleaning these items, usually on the floor. A common way to protect the floor is to place a mat or sheet under the child and chair. Cleaning this mat or sheet, however, still takes considerable effort.
Another method of dealing with the debris deals with attachments to the chair. Many of these devices, however, only catch debris that has fallen in a certain place, and even when the debris is caught, cleaning of that catch area still needs to take place. Further, often the attachments are either permanently attached, specific to a type or design of chair, or bulky and cumbersome.
A need remains for a device for attaching to a high chair or chair for catching thrown or dropped debris. A need remains for a device used to funnel dropped debris into a smaller receptacle for easy removal. A need remains for a device that may be adjustable to a number of different chair styles and sizes. A need remains for a device that is removable, lightweight and foldable such as to take up little storage space.